Raviella Driez
'''Raviella Driez '''is a Queen of Kirin World and mother to Ezal, Hale, and Etzio Driez. History Lord Makayel Insinvia had a disagreement with King Ulora of Varkusion World. King Ulora secretly implanted the sealed form of Guardian 446: Cursed Dragon into Makayel. At first, nothing happened. Makayel appeared normal and conceived a child with his wife. The child was a girl named Raviella. Raviella was the first born female in a long line of Lord Insinvias who sat on the Kirin throne. Conservative nobleman felt the concern that she would be an inefficient ruler, but Raviella became a symbol of female empowerment and interplanetary unity. She gathered women of varying origins to be her Avatars of Virtue. Lady Insinvia's Avatars of Virtue Raviella's best friend growing up was Benevolentia, who Raviella believed to be the kindest person she had ever met. Benevolentia believed otherwise, that Raviella was kinder than her and should be the Avatar of Benevolence. Raviella assembled five women; * Benevolentia, a Kirin commoner, as her Avatar of Benevolence. * Temperantia, a Kirin/Cyromease as her Avatar of Temperance. * Industria, a Baria-Hound as her Avatar of Diligence. * Patientia, an Astral/Cyromease as her Avatar of Patience. * Castitas, an Astral/Cyromease as her Avatar of Chastity. Raviella brought the five women before the Emissary and the High Priestess of Kirin for them to be judged. Each one was bestowed Guardianship in exchange for their sworn loyalty to Raviella and the throne of Kirin. The Dragon Will Surpass One day, King Ulora's curse on Raviella's father took complete control. Makayel transformed into this horrific beast. Kirin sent out a distress to Barian World for help. The champion of Barian, Brit Driez, went to Kirin. By the time he had arrived, Makayel had transformed into a dragon. Brit had no choice but to slay the dragon. Although successful, Brit lost his hands and his right wing. With his dying breath, the mutated Makayel's last words were "Daís Wundo", Varkusion for "the dragon will surpass." Raviella brought Brit to safety for him to recover. Eventually the two married, being the first in the Insinvia family to have a mixed-race marriage. Coronation Day Raviella reluctantly took the throne of Kirin while still grieving over her father's death. She was the first Kirin ruler to marry a non-Kirin. The citizens of Kirin did not recognize Brit as a king, leaving Raviella to rule by herself. Motherhood Her first pregnancy had a problem. Originally, she believed she was giving birth to one child. Instead, two were born. Twin girls; one blonde and one black-haired. They were small and sickly. The doctors examined them and noticed they were the result of an incredibly rare birth defect that split one child into two and each twin having half the amount of necessary organs. The twin girls were going to die until Astral's Empress, Azulon Shadowes, offered the twin girls two of Astral's Guardian Numbers, which would grant them immortality and regenerate their missing organs. Raviella and Brit gratefully accepted and their babies were now in perfect health. They named the blonde baby Hale, meaning "light", and the black-haired baby Ezal, meaning "heart", both taking their father's surname, Driez. Years later, Raviella gave birth to another child, a boy. Once again, the child was born with some unforeseen defects. His hair was black with blond streaks, seemingly a mix of his sisters' hair. His hands and feet were covered in orange scales. Raviella felt great fear that her father's curse was in her blood, but was relieved when her newborn baby stopped crying and stared at her with his golden eyes. She named him Etzio, meaning "gift", believing he would be a gift to Kirin World and bring about a new age of prosperity. Fearing the public's reaction of Etzio's condition, Raviella remained closed off to the public and would never be seen with Etzio unless he was swaddled and covered. She did not want the people to fear the return of a cursed king. For years, this was successful, until Etzio became able to walk and talk and sneak out of the palace. She commissioned Guardian 69 to make a pair of semi-gauntlets to hide Etzio's hands. Brit went to Varkusion World and desperately asked Humilitas, Makayel's best friend and Guardian, for help. Initially, Humilitas refused, thinking he shouldn't help the man who killed his best friend. Humilitas changed his mind when he realized that a child's future is at stake. While Raviella ruled and Brit was the Royal Advisor to the new King of Barian, Humilitas and the other Virtues of Kirin raised Etzio. Powers and Abilities Kirin Physiology: *'Aura Manipulation': **'Weapon Creation' ***'Light' 'Creation: '''The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. **'Increased Pain Tolerance:' Kirins can increase their pain threshold using their Aura. *'Light Manipulation:' **'Light Ingestion:' Kirins can replenish their energy by eating light. It was very convienent that their world has 3 suns. **'Purification': With a simple touch, a Kirin could purify darkness manifesting in someone. However, it is impossible to completely erase the darkness in someone. Kirins can only purify darkness to the point that there is a balanced amount of light and darkness in that person's body *'Enhanced Stamina: Kirins have difficulty manifesting Aura outside of their bodies. However, this means their Aura reserve inside their bodies is much larger than the other species, so their bodies will release less fatigue toxins. *'''Flight: Due to Kirins naturally having wings, they were capable of flight **'Aura Sense: '''Kirins can sense other beings nearby with their wings. *'Danger Sense'': Kirins had the ability to sense danger, but they all did it in a unique way. **'Physical Danger Sense: Kirins can sense if a stimuli poses potentially lethal threat to them. **'Emotional Danger Sense: '''Kirins will have an internal reaction when they or someone close to them is going to be emotionally hurt. The Danger Sense will appear as what they will end up feeling once they are actually hurt. *'Conscious Psychosomatic Adaptaion: Known as "'Kirin Awareness," '''Kirins have the power to adapt to a potentially harmful stimuli simply by knowing what the stimuli is. *'Cyromease Reflect: Kirin Aura can be harmful to Cyromease. Gallery Brit and Raviella 3D.jpg|Brit and Raviella Driez Category:Kirin Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Unitedverse Category:Insinvia Royal Family